


One More

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: That was how it started.Overeager protege on his lap as Tony's hands ran through his hair. Fingers dragged, scraping pleasantly against his scalp. Even that tore a gasp from the boy, his senses keying in and fixating on all the different sensations.





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for overstimulation also used as still for my Free space in StarkerBingo.
> 
> I know I've been MIA besides my WIP with Garnet. I've been having some terrible writer's block to the point where I considered leaving starker but... The curse has been broken 😭💗 Hopefully, I don't burn out too fast but I also wanna milk as much of this burst of creativity as I can... 🤷
> 
> [( Tumblr Link ) ](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/188693335473/m-dying-for-non-rpy-overstim-fic-please)

Tony cleared his schedule for this. Not even just the evening, but the next three days just so he could focus on Peter and give him what he deserved.

Tony's undivided attention and love.

He could tell from the shy but eager look in Peter's eyes that the boy had been anticipating it long before they set an actual date. He was practically bouncing on his toes in excitement but once Tony pulled him in, Peter melted in his arms.

"You can back out anytime you want, you know that, right?" Tony reminded him.

Peter gave him an eager peck on the lips, eyes shining beneath the flutter of dark lashes.

"I know," he breathed, "if it's too much…"

He bit his lip, truly reluctant to even consider the possibility but he knows how important this was. And Tony being the more experienced of the two needed him to understand.

"I just… want this so much and… God, it's so embarrassing how easily I get worked up," Peter admitted, a tiny bit mortified. "But… but if you don't mind then…"

He looked Tony straight in the eye and nodded firmly. "I'll safe word, even if I really, really don't want to."

Tony smiled. That was all he needed. "Good boy."

Just those two words had Peter melting once more, pressing up against the older man and offering his lips for more kisses.

That was how it started.

Overeager protege on his lap as Tony's hands ran through his hair. Fingers dragged, scraping pleasantly against his scalp. Even that tore a gasp from the boy, his senses keying in and fixating on all the different sensations.

God, Tony loved kissing him. He pressed close and his tongue slid, wet and warm over Peter's. They both got goosebumps from that. His hands roamed over Peter's back, over his clothes and then under, warm skin beneath his palms.

Peter arched into his touch, he always did, and he forgot for a moment that Tony was in charge. Eager hands tugged impatiently at Tony's shirt buttons, then decided they weren't important.

Tony groaned when Peter touched him but he wasn't gonna let his lover take him apart.

Oh, no. The next few days were about Peter and just how far Tony could push him.

"Ah-!"

Tony returned the favor, palming between Peter's legs and finding him just as hard.

"Ton–" The moan was cut off, stolen by Tony's lips once more.

It didn't take much. it was easy to get Peter caught up in pleasure. The boy trembled in his lap, arms snaking about Tony's neck as he tried desperately to continue kissing him.

Between his legs, his jeans were unzipped, his erect cock flushed and leaking. Tony's hand was wrapped around the poor thing, jerking it off with slow, steady strokes. Too slow compared to the fast and efficient way Peter was used to bringing himself off.

To Tony, Peter's moans were music to his ears but the older man knew how much his boy loved hearing his voice. So even as he gave Peter his pleasure, he whispered all the dirty, filthy things into the boy's red tinged ear.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it, baby?" Tony murmured, voice rough from arousal. "Wanted all my attention… A night like this… Me taking and taking everything you have to give until there's nothing left…"

Soft moans answered him but the jerky way Peter nodded was answer enough.

"You wanna come now or you wanna hold off till later?" Tony asked as he nibbled on the boy's ear.

Peter's head tilted down and Tony could imagine what he saw. His legs spread apart and Tony's rough calloused fingers wrapped around his erection. The swollen tip was dribbling plenty of fluid already, it was literally dripping down Tony's fingers.

Tony waited, breathless for whatever Peter wanted.

"N-Now," Peter gasped, head thrown back. He couldn't look at it anymore, he'd come right on the spot if he continued to do so. He squirmed in Tony's lap, frantic energy cooking in the pit of his stomach with nowhere to go. "P-Please, Tony, I– Wanna come."

"Shh, shh," Tony soothed him. "Don't worry, baby, I got you… Just let go."

The pace quickened and Peter's hips twitched instinctively, chasing after that sweet friction. Chasing after his own pleasure.

"C'mon, kid," Tony murmured, "Come for daddy… Spill it all out… Let me feel you…"

Peter came with a moan, cock twitching in Tony's hand as it spurted out a nice, thick load. Tony didn't bother trying to contain it.

They were going to be filthy after what he had planned so why bother?

He let Peter lick every drop of his come off Tony's fingers and then chased after the taste in the boys' mouth with his tongue. He put Peter's mouth to good use shortly after, leisurely fucking his mouth while they waited.

The boy's mouth was so warm and wet… Tony had trained him well and there were only a few things better than watching his boy suck on his cock. Even then, Tony caught the slight movement Peter made when he went to reach between his legs.

It hadn't even been five minutes and Peter was hard again.

Tony went back to work.

This time, Peter was stripped of his clothing. They moved from the couch to the master bedroom where Tony could do as he pleased.

Peter was pushed back onto the bed, all long, tan limbs spread out for Tony's pleasure.

A lovely flush stained his cheeks when Tony crawled in after him, fully clothed compared to his nude body. The fabric of the suit brushed against bare skin and Peter shivered, legs parted easily for Tony to settle between them.

They rutted against one another, Tony's thick thigh pressed between his legs. His bare cock was so sensitive and Peter couldn't help but moan, wide eyed as it dripped all over Tony's suit. There was just something about it… The vulnerability he felt being completely exposed while Tony only had his pants open and his cock bare.

Tony didn't even need to touch him the second time. Just the feeling of friction and heat between their bodies had Peter spilling with a muffled cry.

"Again?" Tony murmured, hand wrapping around Peter's softening erection.

"Please–" Peter begged. His chest was rising, up and down like he ran a marathon. "I want… Give me everything. I can take it…"

Tony kissed his forehead, gently, lovingly. "I know you can, baby. Lay back for now…"

Peter obeyed so sweetly, eyes hooded and heavy with pleasure. He squeaked when Tony pulled his hips to the edge of the bed. When he saw Tony kneel between his legs, his thighs trembled.

Tony trailed his next series of kisses from the boy's ankle to his knee. He continued from there, eyes fixed on the boy as he slowly made his way.

"Oh–" Peter gasped softly.

"Hmm?" Tony prompted, lips pressed against his inner thigh.

"Your beard…" Peter mumbled. "Feels… feels good…"

"Does it…" Tony teased before repeating the kisses right there. His beard scratched over sensitive skin, leaving behind faint pink marks. The sensation made Peter's toes curl in the air, the pink flush deepening into a rosy red as it worked its way down his neck and across his chest.

His cock was twitching on his stomach, poor thing demanding attention.

"Daddy..."

Tony paused. His dark, hungry eyes had never left his lover.

"Yeah, baby?" Tony encouraged.

"M-My cock…" Peter whined. "Please…?"

Tony leaned down and took the needy cock in his mouth. His hands on Peter's hips stopped the boy from bucking his hips but what truly surprised him was the flood of salty sweet come.

The boy's thighs squeezed around him, just briefly before they fell apart.

"Oh, God… Oh, God…" Peter panted, staring wide eyed as Tony swallowed it all. Then Tony sucked, ever so gently, but it was enough to get a high pitched moan from the boy. "Ngh–"

Tony didn't begrudge Peter for the way he dug his fingers in the older man's hair. Once… Twice… Three times… Peter had already came three times and Tony was still testing his limits.

The pleasure still felt so achingly good that Peter was just tossing his head left and right, breathing through the sensations. 

Tony wondered how many more times it'd take until Peter couldn't take it anymore. How many more times until he started coming dry? Which would come first? Peter tapping out or his body wrung out, completely spent but still going?

The answer was quite a few. Even if each time was just shy of painful, his boy welcomed everything Tony did. As expected, they were a mess of sweat and fluids just a few short hours after they began. His limbs trembled after the next one and he squirmed and thrashed on the bed when Tony started to finger his tight little hole.

Tony was surprised he hadn't come just from his fingers alone but maybe Peter was making an effort to hold on.

Then he found Peter's sweet spot. Just the slightest brush of his fingers there and–

Peter's body gave an almost violent jerk and then one miserable groan later, he was spilling once more. The small load added to the mess on his stomach.

"One more…?" Tony asked, two fingers deep. 

Peter's body was limp and sated, his hole still tight but in this state, it was easy for Tony to stretch him open.

"Maybe…" Peter breathed with a lazy smile.

"Tell me what you need, baby," Tony urged him. "You want more of daddy's fingers? Want daddy's mouth again?"

"Mm– Want daddy's cock," Peter sighed. He was still a bit shy calling Tony daddy but he loved it. And when he got like this, the title that normally left him blushing, slipped out so sweetly.

The dreamy, dazed look on his face almost had Tony paused. Then Peter reached down and grasped Tony's arm, tugging on it until the older man followed. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders and pulled him into a hungry kiss.

"Fuck me, daddy…" he begged just the way Tony liked, "wanna feel you come inside…"

How can Tony resist that?

"I'll give you what you want…" Tony promised. 

He didn't even bother with the lube, he simply passed his hand over the mess of come on the boy's stomach. He slicked his own cock with it, hissing in surprise when he realized just how much he needed this.

This entire time, Tony hadn't come, not even once. He had been so focused on Peter that he hadn't even realized how much his own cock ached. Now, with his hand on it, stroking it and giving it some much needed friction, the need felt daunting.

They both groaned when Tony pushed in. The boy clung to him, legs wrapped around his trim waist as Tony started to pound into him. They were both on edge but Peter was walking a thin line between pleasure and pain. 

His half-hard cock bounced from the force of the thrusts. Every brush against his sweet spot had a small drop dribble from his cockhead. He could barely breathe, the feeling was so intense.

He clung to Tony, eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure ripped through him. His next orgasm was inevitable. It was the strongest one yet and when it crashed into him, his breath caught in his throat. It was so good that tears burned in the corner of his eyes.

Peter whimpered when he came back down. 

"Look at that," Tony marveled when Peter looked up at him with wet eyes. "You came dry, baby…"

Tony was still going, hips snapping as he fucked in and out… His cock felt so good… Peter was on the very edge and couldn't even keep his legs wrapped around the older man.

All he felt was the pleasure mounting, the way his skin felt electrified, and yet, he wanted more. needed more.

He moaned so sweetly for the older man, lips brushing against anything he could reach. Tony's shoulders his neck, his ear, his jaw. Desperate little kisses as Tony had his way with him.

This… This was what he wanted.

"Gonna come inside you," Tony promised him, "Breed your little hole and fill you up with my come… Got such a big load for you... Then when I'm done… Want me to clean you up, baby? I can lick every drop out… Make you come just like that…"

Peter whimpered at the image. It was that last push he needed to get his next orgasm. He didn't safeword even after Tony fulfilled his promise and came inside him.

Didn't safe word when Tony turned him onto his stomach and spread his cheeks apart. He whimpered and cried, fists clenched in the bedsheets as he came over and over, his cock twitching but nothing coming out.

It was hours after, the sun just a few short hours from rising once more. Tony, himself, was exhausted but when he couldn't go anymore, he used his hands, his mouth, and various toys until Peter finally couldn't take it anymore. His entire body ached, his hole fucked open and dripping multiple loads.

In the end, they soaked in the warmth of Tony's hot tub. Their sore muscles complained and complained loudly, but when Peter gave Tony such a loving kiss, all sweetness and warmth, Tony felt it was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
[the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
